An online marketplace is a virtual meeting place made possible by networked computers, where buyers and sellers can interact to exchange goods and services. In online marketplaces, sellers list items for sale. Potential buyers may search for, or browse, the items for sale and purchase an item from a seller. A seller may list more than one item for sale in the online marketplace. A buyer may purchase more than one item from a seller. With conventional online marketplaces, sellers typically have limited options when it comes to promoting their items, and particularly, providing potential buyers with incentives to purchase multiple items.